MYNAME - Message
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Messageright|260px *'Artista:' MYNAME *'Single:' Message *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 28-Octubre-2011 *'Agencia:' H2 Media 'Romanización' You got a message, MYNAME~ You got a message neol hyanghan meseji tteugeoun maeumeul gadeuk nulleo damaseo jigeum nege bonaenda neol hyanghan meseji achimbuteo bamkkaji hanabuteo yeolkkaji modu dama bonaenda. hey hey hey badatdamyeon naege malhaejwo haengyeona sirtago noran mareun marajwo baby baby baby aratdamyeoneun daedaphaejwo aetaneun naemamdo geuman jujeohal su itge eojjeona sosigeobseo myeotsigan jinado geumanhalkka pogihalkka mangseorida you got a message nae maeumeul jeokji a message nan oneuldo bameul saeji munja jom ssipjima dapjangeul nan gidaryeo Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh ganjeolhage bonaeneun meseji Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh dapjangeul nan gidaryeo badajul su eopgenni nae mameul dameun meseji just ri gi ding ri gi ding ri gi dong dong nae mameul wanjeon sarojapgo go to the top we ain’t no stop ni mame hwalsiwireul danggyeo just ri gi ding ri gi ding ri gi dong dong HOHO nan jinsiminikka neol hyanghan meseji tteugeoun maeumeul gadeuk nulleo damaseo jigeum nege bonaenda neol hyanghan meseji achimbuteo bamkkaji hanabuteo yeolkkaji modu dama bonaenda eojjeona sosigeobseo myeot sigan jinado geumanhalkka pogihalkka mangseorida you got a message nae maeumeul jeokji a message nan oneuldo bameul saeji munja jom ssipjima dapjangeul nan gidaryeo Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh ganjeolhage bonaeneun meseji Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh dapjangeul nan gidaryeo maeil maeil neol wonhajanha neol ireoke manhi Ehh Ahh~~ you got a message nae maeumeul jeokji a message nan oneuldo bameul saeji munja jom ssipjima dapjangeul nan gidaryeo Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh ganjeolhage bonaeneun meseji I need you everyday Yeah eh eh ~ Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh gidarige hajima 'Español' Tienes un Mensaje, MYNAME~ Tienes un Mensaje En un mensaje para Ti Pondré mi corazón dentro y te lo enviaré En un mensaje para Ti Pondré todo de la mañana hasta la noche, del 1 al 10 Hey Hey Hey si lo recibes por favor dímelo Pero por favor no digas que no te gusta, no lo digas Nena, Nena, Nena Si todo está bien por favor contesta así mi ansioso corazón podrá calmarse ¿Cómo es que no has respondido después de tantas horas? Debería detenerme, debería rendirme; estaba dudando.. Tienes un Mensaje Escribí todo lo que hay en mi corazón Un Mensaje Otra vez me quedaré despierto toda la noche No ignores mi mensaje, Espero tu respuesta Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Este mensaje te lo envío con sinceridad Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Espero tu respuesta ¿Podrías aceptar mi sentido mensaje? Sólo Rigiding Rigiding Rigidong Dong Tienes completamente mi corazón Vamos a la cima sin detenernos Tiro de los hilos de tu corazón Sólo Rigiding Rigiding Rigidong Dong HOHO Estoy siendo sincero En un mensaje para Ti Pondré mi corazón dentro y te lo enviaré En un mensaje para Ti Pondré todo de la mañana hasta la noche, del 1 al 10 ¿Cómo es que no has respondido después de tantas horas? Debería detenerme, debería rendirme; estaba dudando.. Tienes un Mensaje Escribí todo lo que hay en mi corazón Un Mensaje Otra vez me quedaré despierto toda la noche No ignores mi mensaje, Espero tu respuesta Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Este mensaje te lo envío con sinceridad Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Espero tu respuesta Cada día te quiero más ~ Te Quiero Demasiado ~ Ehh Ahh~~ Tienes un Mensaje Escribí todo lo que hay en mi corazón Un Mensaje Otra vez me quedaré despierto toda la noche No ignores mi mensaje, Espero tu respuesta Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Este mensaje te lo envío con sinceridad Te necesito todos los días Yeah eh eh ~ Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh No me hagas esperar. 'Hangul' You got a message, MYNAME~ You got a message 널 향한 메세지 뜨거운 마음을 가득 눌러 담아서 지금 네게 보낸다 널 향한 메세지 아침부터 밤까지 하나부터 열까지 모두 담아 보낸다. hey hey hey 받았다면 내게 말해줘 행여나 싫다고 no란 말은 말아줘 baby baby baby 알았다면은 대답해줘 애타는 내맘도 그만 주저할 수 있게 어쩌나 소식없어 몇시간 지나도 그만할까 포기할까 망설이다 you got a message 내 마음을 적지 a message 난 오늘도 밤을 새지 문자 좀 씹지마 답장을 난 기다려 오오오 오오오 간절하게 보내는 메세지 오오오 오오오 답장을 난 기다려 받아줄 수 없겠니 내 맘을 담은 메세지 just ri gi ding ri gi ding ri gi dong dong 내 맘을 완전 사로잡고 go to the top we ain’t no stop 니 맘에 활시위를 당겨 just ri gi ding ri gi ding ri gi dong dong HOHO 난 진심이니까 널 향한 메세지 뜨거운 마음을 가득 눌러 담아서 지금 네게 보낸다 널 향한 메세지 아침부터 밤까지 하나부터 열까지 모두 담아 보낸다 어쩌나 소식없어 몇 시간 지나도 그만할까 포기할까 망설이다 you got a message 내 마음을 적지 a message 난 오늘도 밤을 새지 문자 좀 씹지마 답장을 난 기다려 오오오 오오오 간절하게 보내는 메세지 오오오 오오오 답장을 난 기다려 매일 매일 널 원하잖아 널 이렇게 많이 Ehh Ahh~~ you got a message 내 마음을 적지 a message 난 오늘도 밤을 새지 문자 좀 씹지마 답장을 난 기다려 오오오 오오오 간절하게 보내는 메세지 I need you everyday Yeah eh eh ~ 오오오 오오오 기다리게 하지마 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio''' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop